


Unbekannt verzogen

by SeKaYa



Series: Music is the Key [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: James schreibt Lily einen Brief, und ihr zuliebe benutzt er die Muggelpost. Jedoch muss er feststellen, dass die Muggelpost einige unschöne Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringt.





	Unbekannt verzogen

**Author's Note:**

> Die Postleitzahl und der Straßenname sind vollkommen willkürlich gewählt, da die Stadt nicht existiert. Der verwendete Liedtext ist aus "Return to Sender" von Elvis Presley.

**Zurück zum Absender**

* * *

_I gave a letter to the postman_

_He put it in his sack_

_But in early next morning_

_He brought my letter back_

* * *

James war aufgeregt. Das war das erste Mal, dass er einen Brief mit der Muggelpost verschickte. Es war ein so seltsames System! Natürlich schrieb man den Adressaten auf den Brief – das tat man auch bei Eulenpost. Aber es war so merkwürdig, wie genau man da schreiben musste, an wen es ging. Und er wusste wirklich nicht, was für seltsame Nummern man unter die Stadt schrieb. Reichte es denn nicht, wenn man Straße, Hausnummer _und_ den Ort angab?

Er hatte seinen Vater danach gefragt. Sein Vater war im ersten Moment verwirrt gewesen, dann hatte er ihm den guten Rat gegeben, es einfach mal bei den Muggeln zu versuchen. Sie würden das sicherlich erklären können.

So hatte James sich also auf den Weg in die Stadt gemacht, auf der Suche nach dem Postamt, um dort einen Brief abzugeben. Er hatte sich eine geniale Taktik überlegt – er würde ihnen den Brief geben und dann, ganz erstaunt, bemerken, dass er leider die Nummer vergessen habe. Ob sie ihm denn helfen könnten? Und dann würden sie sicherlich dir richtige Nummer für ihn heraussuchen, ohne dass er dumm da stünde.

Sein Glück, dass die Person am Schalter eine Frau war. Da konnte er zumindest seinen Charme spielen lassen, um um die peinliche Situation herumzureden.

"Hallo", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Die Frau sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Dann nickte sie ihm zu. "Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

James kam sich mit einem Mal sehr erwachsen vor – _Sie!_ – und holte seinen Brief hervor. "Ich wollte diesen Brief verschicken ..."

Die Frau sah auf den Umschlag. "Die Postleitzahlen fehlen", bemerkte sie, "und die Briefmarke." Sie sah ihn an. "Möchten Sie eine Briefmarke oder lieber ein Set?"

Er war verwirrt. Ein Set? Und was machte man mit einer Briefmarke? Er vermutete, dass Postleitzahlen diese seltsamen Nummern waren, deren Sinn er nicht hatte entschlüsseln können. Er überlegte, dann beschloss er, einfach nachzuhaken. Es half schließlich alles nichts.

"Ein Set?", fragte er.

Die Frau nickte. "Das wären zehn Briefmarken zu je fünfzig Pence. Ein Set kostet fünf Pfund."

James brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass die Frau Muggelgeld meinte. Natürlich, die Muggel hatten ja keine Galleonen. Also fünf Pfund? Aber ein Pfund waren doch ein halbes Kilo? Ein Set dieser Briefmarken kostete zweieinhalb Kilo Geld? James fand das ziemlich teuer – da war es definitiv billiger, eine Eule zu kaufen.

Die Postbeamtin sah ihn an. "Möchten Sie ein Set?"

"Err ..." James kramte in seiner Tasche und zog das Muggelgeld hervor, dass sein Vater ihm für diese Gelegenheit gegeben hatte. "Ich glaube, ich habe nicht genug."

Die Frau am Schalter sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. "Mister, ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn man versucht, mich zu veralbern", sagte sie.

James sah sie hilflos an. "Aber ich habe keine zweieinhalb Kilo!"

"Wie bitte?" Die Frau wirkte mit einem Mal besorgt. "Ich sagte fünf Pfund. Das ist einer von den Scheinen da." Sie deutete auf das Geldbündel, das James in Händen hielt. "Dafür bekommen Sie ein Zehner-Set Briefmarken."

"Oh, natürlich", sagte James in dem Bestreben, nicht wie ein absoluter Vollidiot dazustehen. "Tut mir leid, ich war wohl einen Moment etwas ... verwirrt."

"Ja." Die Frau beobachtete ihn wachsam. "Ein Set also?"

"Ja, ja, genau. Ein Set. Zehn Briefmarken. Und dann ... err ... der Brief, ja. Diese Postleitzahlen, ähm, ich glaube, ich kenne sie nicht ...?"

Die Frau am Schalter seufzte. "Wohin soll der Brief gehen?", fragte sie.

"Cokeworth, steht doch drauf", sagte James.

"Natürlich. Ich hatte nur angenommen, man könnte das Gebiet eingrenzen – England ist groß." Die Frau seufzte. "Warten Sie einen Moment, ich sehe nach."

James wartete voller Nervosität darauf, dass sie zurückkam. Er hatte sich bereits lächerlich gemacht, weil er nicht wusste, wie man mit Muggelgeld umging – eigentlich hätte es offensichtlich sein müssen, dass man nicht mit Gewichten rechnete, wenn es Papiergeld war. Er sah auf den Brief hinab.

Miss Lily Evans

25 Lower Snoring

Cokeworth

Er hoffte, dass er sich nicht in der Straße geirrt hatte. Das war doch ein recht seltsamer Name. Lower Snoring. Vielleicht hatten die Muggel sich ja verschrieben? Andererseits hatte er auch keine Ahnung, was in Wirklichkeit da hätte stehen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er später einfach Remus fragen, bestimmt wusste der das. Oder er wusste zumindest, wo man das nachschauen könnte. Und wenn er vergaß zu fragen, dann war es nicht wichtig genug. Besser, als mit der Postfrau darüber zu reden. Wer wusste schon, was sie _dann_ über ihn denken würde.

"Cokeworth, Lancaster", meinte die Frau, als sie zurückkam. "Ist das richtig?"

James zermarterte sich das Hirn. Wohnte Lily in Lancaster? Nun, vermutlich. Deshalb nickte er. Die Postfrau seufzte nur.

"Die Postleitzahl ist LA9 3OG", sagte sie. "Schreiben Sie es hinter den Stadtnamen, kleben Sie eine Briefmarke drauf und –"

"Err ..." James wurde rot. "Mir fehlt, glaube ich, auch die andere Postleitzahl. Ich meine ... ich brauche doch auch eine, oder?"

Die Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber nicht, um seine Aussage zu verneinen. "Geben Sie her", sagte sie etwas ruppig. Sie griff nach dem Brief, schrieb mit ihrem Muggelstift die Postleitzahlen auf den Brief, dann hielt sie die Hand offen. James brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass sie eine Briefmarke wollte. Er löste eine aus seinem neuen Set und übergab sie der Postfrau. Sie klebte die Marke auf den Brief und drehte sich dann um. "Bill!", rief sie. "Hier ist noch ein Brief – nimm den am besten gleich mit!"

James war erstaunt darüber. Sein Brief würde sofort verschickt? Sein Vater hatte immer gesagt, Muggelpost sei langsam und umständlich. Umständlich war es ganz bestimmt, aber so langsam schien es nicht zu sein, wenn Briefe sofort verschickt wurden.

Er sah zu, wie der Mann namens Bill seinen Brief in Empfang nahm und ihn in einen großen Postsack mit anderen Briefen steckte. Dann verschwand der Mann auch schon hinter dem Schalter durch eine Tür – und weg war der Brief.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte die Frau am Schalter.

James schüttelte den Kopf, ein dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren. Er winkte der Frau und verließ das Postamt. Sein Brief war unterwegs. Und jetzt, wo Lily nichts mehr mit Snape diesem Schleimbolzen zu tun hatte, würde sie bestimmt seine Einladung annehmen.

Dachte er.

* * *

_She wrote upon it:_

_Return to sender, address unknown_

_No such number, no such zone_

* * *

Es war wohl das erste Mal in der Geschichte der örtlichen Poststelle, dass sie einen Brief an die Potters ausgetragen hatten. Sehr zu James' Missfallen.

Zuerst hatte er ja gedacht, dass Lily ihm bereits die Antwort geschickt hatte – er war ganz aufgeregt gewesen! – aber wie sich herausstellte, war es sein eigener Brief. Kein Wunder, dass Muggelpost so langsam war: Wenn die Briefe ständig zurückkamen, konnte es ja nicht schnell gehen. Gleichzeitig erkannte James nun den Vor- und zugleich den Nachteil des Absenders. Wenn sein Name auf dem Brief stand, wusste der Empfänger sofort, von wem der Brief war. Das konnte ein Nachteil sein. Dass der Brief zurückgekommen war, bewies, dass seine eigene Adresse richtig war, und der Brief fand so zurück nach Hause.

Nun, das war die eine Sache. Die andere Sache war nun leider die Tatsache, dass neben der Empfängeradresse etwas stand, was in James Verwirrung auslöste – und etwas wie Ärger. War die Adresse etwa falsch gewesen? Er verstand nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte doch extra die Postfrau nach der richtigen Postleitzahl gefragt, und die Stadt war auch richtig. Nun, vielleicht hatte er sich in der Straße oder Hausnummer geirrt, aber er hatte es doppelt und dreifach überprüft.

"Dad", fragte er, den Brief in der Hand, "was bedeutet dieser Vermerk?"

Sein Vater setzte sich seine Lesebrille auf und nahm den Brief entgegen. "Unbekannt verzogen?" Er sah James an. "Kann es sein, dass deine Freundin umgezogen ist?"

"Err ..." James kratzte sich am Kopf. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ob sie jetzt vielleicht eine andere Adresse hat – vielleicht hast du es einfach nicht mitbekommen?" Sein Vater reichte den Brief zurück. "Schade, dass derjenige, der jetzt dort wohnt, nicht die neue Adresse auf den Brief geschrieben hat."

James ließ sich mürrisch auf das Sofa sinken. "Na toll ... wie kriege ich ihre Adresse raus?"

"Nun, vielleicht haben die Muggel ja auch ein Buch wie _'Wohin schicke meine Eule?'_. Versuch mal herauszufinden, wie es heißt. Oder wie man es sonst herausbekommt. Wenn du nichts findest, werde ich mal deine Mutter fragen. Ich glaube, sie hatte eine Freundin, die muggelstämmig ist."

James verzog das Gesicht. "Aber ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben? Ich meine, warum schreibt sie – wer auch immer sie ist – extra hin: unbekannte Adresse, falsche Hausnummer, falsche Postleitzahl. Das liest sich, als wolle die mich verarschen!"

Sein Vater hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn das so ist, dann solltest du vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ob deine Freundin dir den Brief nicht zurückgeschickt hat." Er lächelte seinen Sohn an. "Schau einfach, ob du dich vielleicht vertan hast, und versuch es noch einmal. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann klappt es eben nicht."

James seufzte schwer, nickte aber. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich ausgerechnet Lily als seinen Schwarm auserkoren hatte. Vermutlich wäre es einfacher, mit Snape zusammenzukommen, als mit Lily.

* * *

_So then I dropped it in the mailbox_

_And sent it special D_

_But in early next morning_

_It came right back to me_

* * *

James schürzte die Lippen und betrachtete den Brief in seinen Händen. Er hatte den Umschlag noch einmal neu beschriftet. Nach allen Informationen, die er hatte, _war_ Lilys Adresse wirklich 25 Lower Snoring. Und die Postleitzahl war auch LA9 3OG. Ihr Name war auch richtig. Was also hatte er falsch gemacht?

Nun, er hatte sich dieses Mal etwas Neues überlegt. Bei Eulenpost gab es das nicht, zumindest nicht in der Form, deshalb hatte er zunächst nicht daran gedacht. Aber dieses Mal würde es ganz sicher klappen. Er hatte sich das genau überlegt. Er würde diesen Brief beim Postamt aufgeben – anders würde das vermutlich nicht gehen. Wie sonst sollte er denen sagen, was er wollte? Und dann würden die diesen Brief Lily bringen und Lily würde ihn annehmen, das bestätigen und dann würde James zumindest wissen, dass Lily den Brief in Händen gehalten hatte.

Das war genial! Das war perfekt!

James summte für sich, als er erneut das Muggelpostamt betrat. Die Frau am Schalter schien heute nicht da zu sein, stellte James fest. Nun, dann würde der alte Eindruck das Gespräch nicht belasten. Er strahlte den Mann hinter dem Schalter fröhlich an.

Der Mann nickte ihm steif zu. "Guten Tag, was wünschen Sie?"

"Ich würde gerne ein ..." James hielt inne. Wie hieß das noch gleich? Er sah schnell auf seinen Notizzettel, den er sich extra angefertigt hatte. "Ein Einschreiben. Ich würde gerne ein Einschreiben aufgeben."

Der Postmann nickte nur. "Eigenhändig, Einwurf oder mit Rückschein?"

James starrte. Was bei Merlin –? "Err ...", machte er, "was ist der Unterschied?"

Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was das bedeuten sollte. Eigenhändig – wurde das sonst an jemand anderen übergeben? Und Einwurf. Was sollte das bedeuten? Warf man den Brief dann? Das war unpraktisch. Und wozu ein Rückschein? Der Brief kam doch auch so wieder zu ihm zurück.

Der Mann seufzte. "_Eigenhändig_ bedeutet, dass der Brief nur dem Empfänger zugestellt wird. _Einwurf_ ist, wenn dokumentiert wird, wann der Brief im Briefkasten oder im Postfach gelandet ist. _Mit Rückschein_ bedeutet, dass es eine Empfangsbestätigung mit der Originalunterschrift des Empfängers gibt."

"Oh", machte James. Dann dachte er darüber nach. Warum nannte man das Einschreiben, wenn es doch so kompliziert war? Jetzt musste er sich auch noch überlegen, welche Art von Einschreiben er benutzen wollte. "Ich glaube, mit Rückschein ...?"

"Natürlich." Der Mann nickte. "Das wären eins fünfzig."

James brauchte einen Moment, dann verstand er. Begeistert, dass er dieses Mal zumindest wusste, was gemeint war, holte er sein Muggelgeld hervor. Und dann bemerkte er, dass sein Papiergeld keine solche Zahl hatte. Er starrte. Dann grübelte er. Vielleicht hatte man ihm einfach nicht das passende Geld gegeben? Sollte ja vorkommen. Er reichte dem Postbeamten einen Schein, denselben, den er auch für den Kauf des Briefmarkensets verwendet hatte.

Der Mann nahm den Schein entgegen, hantierte mit der Kasse herum und gab ihm dann das Wechselgeld. Nur waren es dieses Mal Münzen. Kleine Münzen. Und sie waren so leicht. James war erstaunt. Hatten die Muggel etwa auch Münzgeld? Nun, er hätte es sich denken können. Muggel konnten nicht alles mit Papier bewerkstelligen.

James beobachtete, wie der Mann den Brief schließlich entgegen nahm. Er lächelte insgeheim und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Dieses Mal würde der Brief garantiert bei Lily ankommen.

* * *

_She wrote upon it:_

_Return to sender, address unknown_

_No such person, no such zone_

* * *

Zuerst hatte James einen Augenblick größter Euphorie erlebt. Er hatte die Empfangsbestätigung bekommen – und da stand Lilys Name drauf. Nun, zumindest ihr Nachname. Er vermutete, dass es Lilys Nachname war, denn er war nicht zu entziffern. Aber es war eine Empfangsbestätigung, das bedeutete, jemand hatte den also schon mal entgegen genommen. Und es musste jemand sein, der die Befugnis dazu hatte. Also jemand aus der Evans-Familie, und dieser Jemand würde den doch an Lily weitergeben. Zumindest dachte James sich das so.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Brief bei ihm im Briefkasten lag. Sein Brief. In seinem Briefkasten. Und _wieder_ die Aufschrift: zurück an den Absender. Wieder diese Bemerkungen, die ihn dumm dastehen lassen sollten. Die ganze Palette: unbekannte Adresse, falsche Postleitzahl, unbekannter Empfänger _und_ Empfänger wohnt hier nicht.

Er war wirklich dabei, durchzudrehen. Was musste man denn machen, damit bei der Muggelpost ein Brief auch mal ankam?

"Mum", klagte er und stürmte ins Zimmer, "der Brief ist _schon wieder_ da!"

Seine Mutter sah auf und lächelte matt. "James, vielleicht solltest du dich damit abfinden, dass deine Freundin deinen Brief nicht lesen will."

James zog einen Schmollmund. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat die Briefe nicht bekommen. Sie würde sich darauf _stürzen_!"

Seine Mutter lachte leise. "Wenn du das sagst, Jamie." Sie sah von ihrer Häkelarbeit auf. "Warum gehst du nicht hin und fragst sie persönlich? Viel Zeit ist nicht mehr, und wenn du wirklich willst, dass sie mit uns in den Urlaub fährt, muss das auch noch mit ihren Eltern geklärt werden."

James blinzelte. "Du meinst ... zu ihr hingehen? So richtig zu ihrem Haus?"

"Wie sonst?" Seine Mutter sah ihn schief an. "Du weißt, wie du hinkommst?"

"Klar." James grinste.

* * *

_This time I'm gonna take it myself_

_And put it right in her hand_

_And if it comes back the very next day_

_Then I'll understand – the writing on it_

* * *

James rückte seinen Kragen zurecht und klopfte sich den imaginären Staub von seinem Mantel. Die Fahrt hier her war ein einziges Chaos aus Muggelverkehrsmitteln gewesen. Es war einfach nur eine Katastrophe. Bis er den richtigen Zug gefunden hatte, war der Zug bereits weggefahren. Er hatte also eine Stunde da gesessen und gewartet. Dann hatte er _rennen_ müssen, um den Bus zu erwischen, der ihn auch nur in die _Nähe_ von Lilys Haus brachte.

Wenn seine Haare nicht von Natur aus zerzaust wären, er würde jetzt aussehen, als wäre er in einen Wirbelsturm geraten. Und natürlich hatte es auf dem Weg hierher auch noch angefangen zu regnen. Es war wirklich _nicht_ sein Tag.

Natürlich hatte er sich auch noch verlaufen, weil er es nicht gewohnt war, sich in irgendwelchen Muggelstraßen zurechtzufinden. Er war durch eine heruntergekommene Gegend gestolpert und hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass man ihn überfiel und ausraubte. Und er hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er eine der Personen da kannte. Unheimlich. Natürlich kannte er keinen von denen. Das waren Muggel und obendrein auch noch ziemlich heruntergekommene – woher sollte er einen von denen kennen?

Er war aus dieser seltsamen Gegend heraus, hatte diese Straße namens _Spinner's End_ – was war _das_ eigentlich für ein Straßenname? – verlassen, war durch einen verlassenen Park gelaufen und hatte endlich, _endlich_ die richtige Straße gefunden. Lower Snoring. Und er hatte auch die Hausnummer 25 gefunden.

James rückte erneut an seinem Kragen herum. Merlin, war er nervös!

Er atmete tief durch, dann ging er zur Haustür und klopfte.

"Weißt du, unter Muggeln ist es üblich, die Klingel zu betätigen, da das Klopfen meistens etwas ... leise ausfällt."

James blinzelte. Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Er drehte sich um. Sein Mund klappte auf. "Snape?!", stieß er hervor. "Was tust _du_ hier?"

"Ich _wohne_ hier", bemerkte Snape spöttisch. "Was dachtest du denn?"

"Du wohnst – _hier_?" James schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch.

Snape lächelte bösartig, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen fragte er: "Und was machst du hier, Potter?"

"Ich – also, nun ... ich wollte ... ich meine ..." James war unfähig, einen ganzen Satz hervorzubringen. Wie war es möglich, dass _Snape_ hier war? Der sollte doch irgendwo in einem Kerker herumlungern oder wo diese Slytherins sonst so abhingen. Wieso war der hier? Das hier war eine _Muggel_wohngegend!

"Potter, ein vollständiger Satz braucht zwar nur ein Subjekt und ein Prädikat, aber in diesem Fall wäre es angemessen, wenn du es mit einem zusätzlichen Nebensatz versuchen würdest." Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ich ... wollte zu Lily ...?", brachte James schließlich hervor.

Snape sah zum Haus. "In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du vor ihrem Haus stehst, erscheint diese Vermutung logisch." Er sah wieder zu James. "Leider hast du Pech, denn sie ist vorhin mit ihrer Mutter einkaufen gegangen."

"Oh?" James fand seine Sprache wieder. "Und was tust du hier?"

"Ich habe dir doch bereits gesagt, was ich hier tue." Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Aber wenn du es _unbedingt_ wissen willst – ich wollte mit Tuney reden."

"Wer ist Tuney?"

"Petunia Evans", sagte Snape gedehnt. "Lilys ältere Schwester?"

James klappte der Mund auf. Lily hatte eine Schwester! Eine ältere Schwester! Was hatte _Snape_ mit ihr zu schaffen? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken. Was, wenn Snape mit ihr zusammen war? Das war ... nein. Daran wollte er nicht denken. Absolut nicht.

"Ich wusste nicht –", begann er, aber Snape unterbrach ihn: "Ich weiß. Du weißt so ziemlich gar nichts über Lily und ihre Familie. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

James war zu perplex, um Snape aufzuhalten. Der andere schob sich an ihm vorbei und drückte auf einen unscheinbaren Knopf neben der Tür. James konnte hören, wie im Inneren des Hauses ein Klingeln ertönte. So machten Muggel das also.

Apropos Muggel – es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, Snape in Muggelkleidung. Das merkwürdigste daran war jedoch, dass er sich nicht so verhielt, als sei es ihm unangenehm. Nicht so wie James. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Slytherin und dabei auch noch Snape sich in Muggelkleidung ganz normal bewegte, und er, der Gryffindor, konnte es nicht?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ein blondes Mädchen die Tür öffnete.

"Hallo, Tuney", sagte Snape nonchalant.

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an. Dann sah sie zu James und zog die Brauen zusammen. "Wer ist das?", fragte sie unwirsch.

James lächelte gewinnend. "Ich bin James Potter. Ist Lily –"

"Nein." Das Mädchen funkelte ihn finster an. "Du bist der Kerl, der ihr ständig diese Briefe schickt, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, das hört endlich auf. Sie ist schon ganz genervt davon. Man sollte meinen, dass du den Wink verstehst, wenn sie dir die ganzen Dinger wieder zurückschickt!"

James machte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Aber ich –"

"Was willst du hier?", fragte das Mädchen kühl. "Lily will nicht mit dir reden. _Ich_ will nicht mit dir reden. Verzieh dich!"

James starrte Snape an, der unverhohlen grinste. Das Mädchen warf ihm einen Blick zu, winkte ihn ins Haus und schlug dann James die Tür vor der Nase zu.

So viel zu seinem großen Plan.

* * *

_We had a quarrel_

_A lover's spat_

_I write I'm sorry_

_But my letter keeps coming back_

* * *

Petunia funkelte Snape finster an. "Ich hoffe, das war's wert. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses ganze Hickhack."

Snape lehnte sich an eine Kommode im Flur. "Glaub mir, nicht nur dir geht's so." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Aber ich glaube, du hast ziemlich Eindruck auf Potter gemacht."

Petunia rümpfte die Nase. "Dann ist das also endlich vorbei?"

"Ich denke schon."

Snape seufzte innerlich. Es war wirklich so – in der Not fraß der Teufel Fliegen. Und in der Not verbündete sich auch ein Severus Snape mit einer Petunia Evans. Das musste so etwas wie der Pakt mit dem Teufel sein. Wer nun der Teufel war, war Ansichtssache. Das hing ganz davon ab, wen man fragte. Es war jedenfalls keine Zusammenarbeit, die ein Musterbeispiel für Teamwork war. Es war eher ein Beispiel für eine Zweckgemeinschaft.

Aber sie waren erfolgreich. Sie hatten James Potter erfolgreich abgewehrt. Nur hieß es jetzt, dass Snape seinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllen musste. Während Petunia nicht begeistert von der Idee war, dass Lily sich irgendeinen magischen Freund angeln könnte, so war sie jemandem wie Potter nicht so abgeneigt wie jemandem wie Snape. Potter hatte immerhin Geld, sah gut aus. Zumindest hieß es, dass er gut aussah – Snape fand, er sah dämlich aus, aber ihn fragte selten jemand.

Das einzige, was Petunia davon abhielt, Snape zum Teufel zu schicken, als er mit dem Plan bei ihr aufgetaucht war, war die Tatsache, dass Snape sich zumindest wie ein Muggel verhalten konnte. Und natürlich, dass er ein Übel war, das sie kannte – und nicht mehr mit Lily befreundet war. Also war Snape keine Gefahr mehr. Potter war da ganz anders.

"Was ist also?", fragte Petunia. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, du machst keinen Rückzieher. Sonst ist Lily die erste, die davon erfährt."

Snape schnaubte. "Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Er funkelte sie finster an. "Aber es dauert nun mal seine Zeit – du willst schließlich nicht, dass ich einen Fehler mache, oder?"

Das war auch eine Überraschung gewesen. Nachdem er sich mit Lily gestritten hatte, war Petunia die einzige aus der Evans-Familie, die noch mit ihm sprach. Nun gut, er hatte nicht _versucht_ mit Lilys Eltern zu reden, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass ein Gespräch gut verlaufen würde. Stattdessen hatte er mit Petunia gesprochen und er hatte festgestellt, dass Petunia eine sehr pragmatische Person war.

So war es irgendwie zu ihrem Deal gekommen. Sie hatten die Abmachung getroffen, dass Petunia ihm half, jeglichen Briefverkehr von James an Lily zu unterbinden. Im Gegenzug dazu würde Snape Petunia einen Liebestrank besorgen. Was Petunia damit vorhatte, war ihm schleierhaft, und er hatte es besser gewusst, als zu fragen. Am Ende war es schließlich egal. Hauptsache, sie waren sich einig. Und was auch immer Petunia mit dem Liebestrank anstellte, es hatte nichts mehr mit Snape zu tun.

"Wie lange brauchst du noch?", fragte Petunia mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme. "Ich habe keine Lust, ewig darauf zu warten!"

Snape grinste spöttisch. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so nötig hast, Tuney." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Wenn es so weiter läuft wie bisher, dann sollte der Trank nächste Woche fertig sein. Wann kann ich ihn dir vorbeibringen?"

Petunia dachte nach. "Freitag. Da sind Mum und Dad nicht da und Lily wollte sich mit ihren Freundinnen treffen, wenn ich es richtig in Kopf habe."

Snape nickte kurz. "Ich seh dich dann im Park, okay?"

"Okay."

Snape warf einen Blick nach draußen. Potter war weg. Gut. Er verabschiedete sich kurz von Petunia, dann verließ er das Haus, bevor Lily oder ihre Eltern zurückkamen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch den Trank fertig stellen und darauf vertrauen, dass Potter keinen weiteren Versuch startete. Auch wenn Lily nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet war, es war seine Pflicht, Idioten von ihr fernzuhalten. Selbst wenn sie ihn dafür in die nächste Woche hexte.

Solange der Plan aufging, war ihm das egal.

* * *

_Return to sender, address unknown_

_No such number, no such zone_

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
